


The Man with the Grey Mask

by Ereana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Osamu is smitten, Reluctant Teamwork, Rivalry, Yamaguchi has no time for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereana/pseuds/Ereana
Summary: Yamaguchi is a full-time student and part-time secret agent. It's pretty stressful at the best of times but one irritating rival spy makes it ten times worse.He's not sure what he's done to earn the infamous Grey Fox's attention but he could really do without it. Avoiding him is easier said than done when he wakes up in an unknown cell tied together with the man.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84





	The Man with the Grey Mask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaleRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRose/gifts).



Yamaguchi hopes it is noted somewhere in the grand chronicle of world history that he did in fact  _ not _ harbour any ambitions of becoming a spy, not even as a childhood wish — he’d always been more interested in becoming a cyborg. When he started his university programme he had fully expected to graduate in four years and then either find a job or go into further education depending on how he felt at the time.

And then his best friend had started acting odd.

And Yamaguchi had always had a skill for putting pieces of a puzzle together.

Long story short, what had started as tracking Tsukki down to find out why he’d been avoiding him for the past two weeks had ended with him in a cell with bound hands and tied to the most irritating man he’d ever had the displeasure to know.

He really should have fled when Daichi had given him the chance to; the leader of Karasuno had warned him of the danger but Yamaguchi was stubborn and there was no way he was letting Tsukki get involved in this shady business on his own — and maybe it had sounded a little cool as well.

So here he was; bruised, tired, and five seconds away from headbutting his fellow prisoner and the reason he was even here in the first place.

“I can feel yer irritation from here Yama-kun, somethin’ botherin’ ya?”

Yamaguchi hates field missions, there’s a reason he was invited in as a support role. He frowns and tests the handcuffs on his wrists. The metal bites into his skin and he winces, there’s no way he can force them open.

“Aww, are ya ignorin’ me now? I’m hurt.”

There’s not enough movement in the bonds around his body for him to shuffle forward and slam into the annoyance behind him so he settles for rolling his eyes and trying to calculate how long it will take Karasuno to realise something has gone wrong and how long they’ll be able to hold Hinata and Kageyama back from charging in to rescue him — he cares for his friends but subtle they are not.

There’s a drip from the ceiling and constant plop of water droplets on the floor may slowly be driving him insane. Is this his punishment for leaving his project report to the last minute? Has the universe decided a karmic balance needs to be restored and so stolen away any time he had set aside to speed rush the whole thing?

“Yama-kun, I’m sure ya realise we need to work together to get out of here right?”

Yamaguchi snorts. “This coming from the guy who’s the reason I’m in here, a bit rich don’t you think?”

A deep chuckle that is far too pleasant to his ears rings out in the cell, and tied together like this he can feel it rumbling through the man’s torso.

“Now that’s a little unfair dontcha think? Ya didn’t have to run after me ya know?” Yamaguchi can’t see any guard through the small cell window as he mentally calculates how long it would take a rescue party to arrive — he had just enough time to set off the beacon in his shoe before they were captured.

“What and let you get away with all of that data? We are enemies in case you’d forgotten.” There was no telling what Inarizaki would do with the information or who they would sell it to, there was no way he could just let it slide.

“Oh yeah.” The man drawls, and then leans back on Yamaguchi like he’s a piece of furniture. “Maybe I did, ya looked really cute tryin’ ta chase after me. Can’t blame me for bein’ a little distracted.”

Pushing aside everything apart from the last sentence Yamaguchi pushes back do that he isn’t forced to bend in half to accommodate the arrogant super-spy’s whims — why people insist his partner is the more annoying one Yamaguchi will never know, the Grey Fox has always been the more frustrating one of the pair to deal with, and his intense focus on Yamaguchi doesn’t help that impression.

_ No-one looks at me like that. I’m always the background character. Why are you so interested in me? I’m nothing special. _

“You’re the one who’s supposed to be the cool, talented secret agent, I’m tech support at best, so yes I’m completely allowed to blame you for getting us into this mess.” He snaps.

Another chuckle tickles his ears. “Well shucks I didn’t know ya thought so highly of me Yama-kun.” 

The Grey Fox is on a list of the ten most dangerous agents currently active in the world. Belonging to the underground Inarizaki, he and his partner the Yellow Fox had become a real headache for Karasuno in the past few months. He’s dangerous, skilled, methodical, and had managed to best both Tanaka and Tsukki in their last encounter with him. By all accounts Yamaguchi should be shaking in his boots at talking back to such a powerful person.

Maybe he would have if the bastard hadn’t spent the entire time Yamaguchi had known him flirting and joking and generally making a nuisance of himself while Yamaguchi was trying to work.

Suga had told him that he should consider it a blessing, he didn’t have to deal with the side of the Grey Fox that everyone else had to, but Yamaguchi didn’t think of it as a blessing when another weird gift made its way to him whenever he left headquarters.

He had a super-spy stalker...Fantastic.

“I don’t think of you at all.” He lies. “If you’re going to be this unhelpful I’d much rather they’d captured your partner instead.”

That gets a reaction at least.

“No ya wouldn’t he’s way worse than me, besides I don’t think he’d appreciate sharin’ yer company like I do. He’s got his eyes on his own little crow.” He scoffs, there’s something almost petulant in his tone that makes Yamaguchi smile, glad to get anything apart from flirty teasing again.

“Trust me, we all know that.” While Yamaguchi at least had the sense to be wary of the rival agent’s interest in him, Hinata shared no such worry and fully engaged with the Yellow Fox whenever he showed up in one of his missions.

He showed up a lot.

_ “I don’t know how to explain it.” Hinata says with a helpless shrug. “I just know that facing off against him makes my heart race like nothing else. He pushes me and I push him. Daichi-san said as long as it didn’t get in the way of my work then it was fine so I’m not going to stop it.” _

_ He looks out the window, eyes burning with intensity and reliving a memory that Yamaguchi isn’t privy to. _

_ “He told me he’d be my partner one day, promised it right there in the middle of an exploding building  _ —  _ which was totally awesome by the way  _ —  _ and said we would be working together in the future.” _

_ There are a lot of things Yamaguchi could say right now but only one of them leaves his mouth. “And do you believe him?” _

_ Hinata looks at him and the air freezes as a predator stretches out his claws. _

_ “I do.” _

But Yamaguchi isn’t Hinata and he has no intention of exploring whatever connection the Grey Fox thinks they might have.

“Yeah, he’s not subtle.”

“Neither are you.”

The leak continues to drip and the chill in the cell causes goosebumps to rise on his arms. There’s no other sound apart from their breathing and he can’t hear anything from outside even if he strains his ears.

“Can I ask ya a question?” His cellmate asks and Yamaguchi blinks at the serious tone in his voice.

“I mean technically you already did—”

“Always so feisty.”

“—but sure.” It’s not like he has anything better to do.

“Why are ya even here in this business? Ya seem more like the guy who should be at university, working hard for his future and crashing at restaurants to study for hours.” It takes all the training Yamaguchi has to not freeze, yes he’s aware that the man knows his name but he doesn’t need to give any more information away. Yachi and Kiyoko are the best at keeping their groups’ civilian lives safe but there’s always a worry that something will slip past them.

It’s not like he goes around wearing a half-mask like  _ some _ people after all — even though it is rather striking and maybe if he was in a better mood he would admit that the man can pull it off.

Like it or not the Grey Fox is his best chance of getting out of here, and he has a feeling that even facing away from each other like this he’ll know if Yamaguchi lies to him.

“You’re not wrong.” He admits, knowing he has to be very careful about this. “I don’t exactly fit the spy stereotype and I’m not someone they’d send on a really dangerous mission.” The dripping continues, relentless and inevitable. “But I wanted to help someone and the deeper I got into it the more I realised that there were things I could do, and then I started to make friends and...it’s not something I can easily walk away from any more.”

He hears the click of handcuffs and the bonds around him loosen.

“Did you just—”

“Yes I did, now hold out yer hands. Though I gotta admit if this were in a more personal environ—”

“You finish that sentence and I don’t care how strong you are, I am leaving you unconscious on the floor.”

The familiar half-mask comes into view as hands worn from years of training reach for the cuffs on his wrist. Their eyes lock for a second and Yamaguchi’s traitorous heart thuds in his chest. As much as he tries to deny it there is a magnetic quality to the Grey Fox that draws his attention like a moth towards a very dangerous lamp. He has a sinking feeling that the man is very handsome behind that stupid mask and he’s grateful that he never takes it off.

The handcuffs on Yamaguchi’s wrist snap open and he reflexively rubs his sore skin. There's a mumbled swear before the same hands that freed him start to gently rub the red marks.

“Unfeeling bastards, it’s not like makin’ ya uncomfortable was gonna do anythin’.”

Yamaguchi sits there in shock as the Grey Fox carefully examines his skin. It’s...not terrible.

_ Ignore the way he looks at you. Ignore the way he touches you. Ignore the way he’s always treated you like something precious to be valued. _

“W-We should get going.” He says and pulls his hands back, ignoring the pang that comes with the loss of warmth or the way his wrists tingle.

Hopefully, they can get out of here relatively quietly.

* * *

Somewhere to his right there is the unmistakable sound of gunfire and to his left a burst of flame catches his eye. Noya’s laughter echoes out of the speakers in the building and Yamaguchi knows that he saw Hinata fly up past a window at one point.

So much for quiet.

“Now this one ya can’t blame me for.” They duck around a corner as a squad of guards rush by. The Grey Fox pulls him in close, right up against his body to hide into the shadows.

“Trust me I’ll find a way.” He hisses before immediately shutting up as the guards stop to talk and bark orders. 

They both tense as they hear mention of intruders and deadly force but Yamaguchi trusts his team to be careful — despite how they act at times they are professionals — and concentrates on being as quiet and still as possible.

And absolutely not focusing on how he is basically being hugged for protection by his — for lack of a better term — friendly rival.

_ BA-THUMP _

Was that his heartbeat or another?

The guards linger and Yamaguchi feels panic starting to sink in. They’re going to be spotted eventually and he’s not in the best shape for running after the hospitality of their captors.

Tsukki is going to kill him anyway for making him worry.

Shit, what will Daichi tell his parents? Will there even be a funeral?

“Hey.”

He opens his eyes — when did he shut them? — and glares at the Grey Fox with all the fierceness he can muster.

“What?” He whisper-hisses. The arms around him tighten and he sucks in a breath as the distance between them shrinks into nothing.

The Grey Fox kisses him and Yamaguchi’s mind goes blank. There’s a hand on his cheek and another on his waist; holding him with the same gentle care that undid his handcuffs and rubbed his sore wrists.

The kiss is slow, it tastes like a question.

_ Is this okay? _

_ Do you want this? _

Longing. Tenderness. Care. Yamaguchi’s head spins, this isn’t the kiss of two semi-strangers forced into a temporary truce. This is  _ more  _ in a way that makes his breath catch in his throat. His eyes slip shut — but not before burning the image of the Grey Fox’s gaze on him, almost fearful, before he kisses him — and he kisses back.

He’s not the most experienced in this sort of thing but he must not be totally useless because he feels the Grey Fox — and god he wishes he had some other name to call him by because calling him that now, even in his head, feels ridiculous — smile and deepen it.

_ Goodbye higher brain functions, _

The air sparks and they tiptoe on the edge of a cliff, Yamaguchi’s hands drop low.

Would it be so bad to—

“Yamaguchi!” Hinata’s voice pierces the air and he pulls away, breathing heavily. The Grey Fox looks at him with hooded eyes and the heat he can feel in his cheeks has nothing to do with the temperature.

“I have to go.” He says and allows himself one more look at the man before running for Hinata’s voice. 

“I’ll see ya soon.” The words echo in his ear and he doesn’t have time to process the conflicting emotions whirling in his chest. Not with the small memory stick gripped tightly in his hand that he’d slipped from the Grey Fox’s back pocket.

He still had a mission to complete after all.

* * *

Yamaguchi yawns and resists the urge to bang his head against the textbook in front of him. His report is submitted and while he doesn’t think it will be winning any prizes he’s confident in a passing grade. The exam next week? Not so much.

He’s on full-time student mode right now with Daichi ordering him to get some rest for the next three weeks before he’s called in for another mission — not that student life is exactly restful — and it’s nice to focus on more normal concerns for a bit.

That is if he could focus on anything else apart from that stupid kiss from that stupid man and his stupid hands.

It’s vexing to say the least.

“Ya okay there Yamaguchi-kun? Yer lookin’ a little ah murderous?” 

Yamaguchi sits back in the booth with a sigh before turning with a smile.

“I’m fine, Osamu-san. It’s been a bit of a mad week is all. How have you been? I see that business is great as usual.”

Miya Osamu sells the best onigiri he’s ever tasted at his restaurant and the man was kind enough to let Yamaguchi sit at a booth and study in the evenings without charging him by the hour. Of course the amount of onigiri he bought might have helped with that gesture. 

It’s been a few months since he started coming here and he would tentatively call them friends or at least close acquaintances. Osamu was polite, friendly, and offered a willing ear whenever Yamaguchi wanted to vent.

He was also ridiculously handsome, and if he wasn’t so out of his league Yamaguchi might actually try something.

“Business has been good thanks, thinkin’ of expandin’ it a bit actually.” He looks at Yamaguchi’s wrists. “Yer sure that yer okay? Those look nasty.”

Yamaguchi laughs nervously and pulls his hands under the table. “Just a minor accident is all. Really I’m fine.”

Osamu looks skeptical and leans in closer with narrowed eyes. “If ya say so, but take care of yerself okay. Would hate for anythin’ ta happen ta my favourite customer.”

Yamaguchi blushes and looks back at his books. “I’ll do my best.” Osamu really is a good guy, who worries like this over a customer?

A hand touches his chin and tilts his head up to meet Osamu’s gaze again; piercing, intense, and it sends a shiver down Yamaguchi’s spine.

The feeling is familiar.

“I’ll hold ya ta that Yamaguchi-kun.” Osamu says with a smile that is almost a smirk. He lets go of Yamaguchi’s chin — the spot tingles and his blush deepens — and leaves.

Yamaguchi watches him walk away. Gears start to click into place and start to move.

He is very good at piecing a puzzle together. 

**Author's Note:**

> The first of my three giveaway fics! This was fun to write and I hoped you enjoyed reading it.
> 
> Feel free to come say hello on[ my twitter](https://twitter.com/Jen_B93) if you want, I post snippets from my WIP's and sometimes cool graphics to go with my fics as well! Please check out the amazing graphic that was done for this fic by my friend.


End file.
